Something New
by CupheadBros
Summary: What happens if Arthur wasn't killed? What happens if Dutch never knew about the fight between him and Micah? Warning: Dutch x Arthur fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur awoke, his blue eyes opened. The world around him was spinning. He looked around him, the birds chirped softly, the cold wind blowing against him. Arthur shivered and squinted his eyes. His whole world was a blur for a moment or two.

His blue eyes finally fixed on the world around him, he was on the mountain range where he and Micah fought. He leaned against the cold mountain, his head ached with pain. The young man touched his head briefly, he hissed. A knot from where he was knocked out from Micah's gun. Snake. Himself known, he should have killed him a long time ago.

Arthur took his time getting up. He grabbed the rock he leaned against and pulled himself up. He quickly sat on the rock, his head pounded. Arthur groaned everything hurt. Arthur looked around, his vision cleared slightly. The sun was just rising a pretty pink filled the sky as the sun rose, making it a peaceful sight. He looked to his left, blood and his hat was the only thing to be found.

Arthur leaned against his knees with his elbows, the dizziness was faltering. He stood up slowly, his knees buckled as he hissed at the soreness. He stood up completely and screamed in pain and delight. He walked slowly to his Gambler Hat, picking it up and placing it on his head with care.

He limped down the mountain. Everything felt so gloomy. The air smelled different, the grass seemed to be better on the other side. Arthur continued walking, thinking of that Snake. What about Dutch? Was he okay? Where would he be now?

Arthur looked around and his eyes snapped to the round when he saw his horse. Dead. Arthur cared about the horse than he thought he would, he went up to his horse feeling its cold body.

He bent down and leaned his forehead against the horse's cheek, mumbling, "Thank you." he looked at the saddle and took what he needed from it; guns, medicine, food, etc. He needed it. Arthur continued walking down the trail, his boots scraping the dirt as he walked.

There, Arthur heard the sound of approaching hooves nearby. Arthur puts his supplies carefully in his satchel, his pistols in his holster, rifles on his back.

A decent man on a horse was walking his way, Arthur waited until he was closer. The man got closer as the horse trotted, Arthur called out, "Excuse me?"

The man halted his horse and looked down at Arthur with grim eyes, "What do you want?" Arthur could care less about the attitude, he just needed a ride.

Arthur cleared his throat, "I need a ride to Valentine if you don't mind." Arthur asked he was surprised at the way he talked. He usually demanded, never ask questions or answer them. Concerned was all, if the gang had dumb plans, he would ask, "Is this a good idea?" It was always a horrible one. Sean was killed, Hosea, Lenny. All because of dumb plans.

The man thought about it before answering, "Fine, but don't do anything stupid or I will shoot you." Arthur didn't give him an answer he simply hopped on the back of the horse, hissing from the ache.

The man arched his eyebrow, "None taken, sir, but you look like you've been through hell." The decent man spoke, he kicked at his horse. The horse snorted and cantered towards Valentine.

Arthur held the back of the horse's saddle with a tight grip, "I have been," Arthur whispered, his deep voice was scratchy. He cleared his throat and the ride was silent until they got to Valentine.

About 20 minutes later they ended up in Valentine, the man halted his horse. Arthur hopped off the horse. He stared at the man grabbing hold of his hat and nodding. The man nodded back and continued on his way.

Arthur walked through the slick, wet mud. He made his way towards the saloon. He opened the door and everyone gave him a glance before going back to what they were doing.

Arthur looked around, the lights were dim and everyone was fairly drunk. Arthur walked up to the bar and the bartender greeted him, "Good to see you again. What can I get you?"

Arthur looked down at the menu, he needed something to eat, "Can I have the Beef Stew please?" The man nodded. About 10 minutes later the man came out and handed Arthur his food.

The young man nodded and set a few coins on the counter. He went to the far side of the bar, making sure he was away from the crowd. He wanted to think, he took a spoonful of stew and slurped it down. The hot, salty liquid went down his throat. Arthur moaned at the warmness of the meal, his stomach begging for more. Arthur continued eating his meal until he was full.

What was going to happen now? He was randomly sitting at a table doing nothing, but what more could he do? Arthur didn't know where everyone went, he just hoped they disappeared far away. He gave them the money they needed.

But if Micah ran, where is Dutch? He wasn't there to see anything? What if Micah was with Dutch now? Is Micah dead? Arthur's head filled with questions he was so desperate to know about.

The squeaky bar door slammed open in the bar and everyone peered towards it, calling out, "What the hell?" or "What's your problem?"

The man walked in and that's when Arthur almost spat out his stew he just took a bite of. It was an older man, red and black vest, white shirt, black hat, black pants, the cold gold rings around his fingers, curly dark as night hair. He was facing a certain way so Arthur couldn't see his face.

Arthur coughed as he swallowed the stew. The man ordered a drink and his attention turned towards the coughing. Arthur reacted quickly, he put his head down so that his hat was covering his face. He hoped that the man wouldn't notice his hat.

Arthur peered to look at the man, only to find him gone. He perked his head up all the way, looking around him. Arthur turned around and looked out the window, squinting his light blue eyes. He was nowhere to be found.

Arthur finished his stew. He thanked the bartender who gave him a nod, Arthur walked out of the bar. The sun was up now, he could see a little better. He looked around trying to find his victim, but he was just gone.

The blonde man stopped his foot in frustration. He wanted to get out of these thoughts. He looked towards the stables. He needed a horse so maybe this would work to keep his mind off of things.

Arthur finished getting the horse he needed, he patted the horse. The younger man had a stupid yet quite peaceful plan. He kicked the horse's making it go into a full gallop. Arthur listened to the horse's hooves beat against the dirt. The horse kicked up dust as it galloped. He missed the sounds of the gang riding together as one. The way they have been through hell together, taking down anyone who stepped in their way. They were there for each other.

Arthur finally reached his destination, it was the first camp, they rested at (besides the one in the mountains), Horseshoe Overlook.

Arthur got off his horse carefully, he went up to the view and leaned against a tree. He sighed, taking in the clear air around him. For once in his life, he felt peace. He felt the wind in his hair and it made his hair flow. The thick and warm air blow around, the birds chirping, the sun shining in his face making it warm and humble. He closed his eyes, listening to the world around him.

"Quite a view, huh?" A man with a deep voice asked him.

Arthur's eyes widen from the recognition of that voice. That deep sexy ass voice. He sighed. Dutch van der Linde.

He turned around and became face to face with Dutch, they were too close. Arthur could smell his smoky cigar breath, he flushed and backed up.

Dutch gave Arthur a deep yet quiet chuckle. It stopped when his face darken like he was about to kill someone. Arthur's blood turned ice cold at the stare.

The older man walked closer to Arthur and Arthur dared not to move. Dutch was close again, those dark eyes staring into his. Dutch grabbed a hold of Arthur's chin with a bruising force, Arthur flinched at the sudden movement, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick, looking all over for you." Dutch said with cold eyes, he was pissed. Why?

Arthur was forced to look into Dutch's cold brown eyes, "I... Dutch, do you know what happened, with Micah?" Dutch gave Arthur a confused look. He let go of Arthur's chin and Arthur moved his jaw, grimacing.

"I just talked to Micah..." Dutch responded, his eyes full of confusion.

The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes and spoke honestly, "Micah is a snake. Don't trust him, ever! He left me to die while you were gone, Dutch. He... Almost killed me." The last words came out like venom.

Dutch looked at Arthur with a determined look, "I'll see what I can get from him, son. But I don't think he would do that. Are you sure it was him?"

Arthur sighed in frustration, he didn't get it, "Of course I knew it was him! Do you think I'm blind or somethin'?"

Dutch gave him an angered look, "Watch your tongue talking to me, Arthur Morgan!" Arthur stood strong, "I'm leaving if you are going to stick up for some snake. He has been with us for a few months! I have been with you for years, Dutch. His words are not true, he is not true." Arthur explained.

"I... Arthur, I'm coming up with a plan. I will get us out of here soon. Have faith, son." Dutch replied he backed away from Arthur.

"You've been saying that, Dutch. You have been. The gang is gone, Dutch, what would be a point of going somewhere when we don't have anybody anymore?" Arthur asked.

Dutch chuckled, "I know, son. Just think of it you, me, Micah. We can get out of this place, go where no one can find us." Arthur looked at Dutch with an are-you-fucking-serious face, "We are not bringing Micah along. Matter of fact, Dutch. There is no point in going somewhere anymore, it wouldn't even matter if we brought Micah along!"

"I'm sticking up for him because he has loyalty. It couldn't have been him, Arthur. Couldn't have." Dutch said, he ignored Arthur's protest about his plan. Arthur was in disbelief, "All I ever did was give you loyalty. Ever since I rode with you! You believe him because of loyalty...? I still give you loyalty now. When you needed me, I was the first to be up, Dutch. I must've been a fool."

Arthur scoffed and headed for his horse. He flinched when a bullet was shot by Dutch's gun. Arthur hissed in pain, he held his arm as it burned. Arthur looked at his arm, only a brush burn.

Arthur turned around to see Dutch holding up his pistol, "Don't you walk away from me now, son." Dutch said, his forehead creased as he looked at Arthur harshly. He put his pistol back in his holster.

The younger man was frozen. Dutch shot at him. He didn't want to reach for his gun, he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as it burned. He was flushed, his ears burned with heat, arm burned as he held it, his blue eyes widened. He looked at Dutch boldly, then it hit him. Dutch wouldn't shoot him. He has been with Dutch for years, why would he shoot him now?

He walked up to Dutch in a slow, fair manner. When he was in the spot he needed to be in, they looked at each other with simple glances. It was like a staring contest.

Dutch spoke, "I don't want anyone else to leave. I have already lost enough. I can't lose you too." Dutch breathed a harsh breath.

Arthur's face was in shock when Dutch hugged him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Arthur hugged back, he felt a warm, liquid dripping onto his neck.

Did he make Dutch cry? Arthur tugged at Dutch to looked at him. Dutch looked at Arthur with tears in his eyes, the warm liquid going down his face. Arthur, on instinct, cupped Dutch's cheek, rubbing away the tears with his thumb. Dutch tensed for a moment before leaning into the hand. He closed his eyes and held Arthur's warm hand in his.

Arthur sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, Dutch." Arthur had never seen Dutch cry until now. His salty tears run down his warm, blushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry too, son," Dutch responded, his free hand grabbed the back of Arthur's neck, pulling their faces closer. Their foreheads collied, Arthur was turning red all over. They both looked down and closed their eyes. He had been loving Dutch for years now.

"What the hell are y'all doin'?!" A man with a scratchy voice asked.

They were off of each other in an instant. Dutch wiped his tears and stared to look at the man. Arthur was off of Dutch quick, almost tripping over his own feet, he coughed and looked at the man.

Only for him to pull his gun out, he cocked it pointing at the man. A deep chuckle came from him. Micah. Still ugly, slimy, and no good. He pulled his gun out as well, pointing it at Arthur.

Dutch reacted and placed himself between the two.

"Move out of the way, Dutch," Arthur demanded, he kept his eyes on Micah's every move.

"No, this feud is getting out of hand. Put your gun down, Arthur." Dutch said in a deep voice that made Arthur tingle all over. "And you as well, Micah!"

Arthur groaned as he hesitantly put his gun in his holster. Micah did as well, he glared into Arthur blue eyes. Arthur glared back.

"Get out of here, Micah," Dutch said fiercely. If Arthur didn't believe Micah, neither did he. Anything for his brother, son, lover.

Arthur looked at Dutch in shock. He believed him. Arthur breathed out in happiness. Dutch, for once in his life, listened.

"Dutch, what are you doing here with that traitor?" Micah questioned still looking at Arthur with grim eyes.

Dutch gave Micah an exasperated look, "You have no right to question your leader. I said get out of here! Get out of my sight!" Dutch yelled he wanted Micah out of his eyesight.

Micah heeled at his horse stomach. The horse snorted and galloped away. Micah then slowed down the horse and turned it, the horse pawing at the ground in agitation.

"You're going to wish you never made that decision, Dutch. You're next, cowpoke." Micah said, his expression darkened as he took off, his horse kicking up dust as he left.

Dutch let out an aggravated sighed. Arthur was still frozen in his spot, he spoke out, "Thank you."

Dutch turned his head to look at Arthur, "Don't mention it." Arthur stepped closer to Dutch.

"He isn't going to get us ain't he?" Arthur questioned.

The older man let out a humorous laugh, "Please, against us two. He could bring all the police in the world and not get. He is wanted himself. He couldn't do shit to save himself."

Arthur gave Dutch a cheeky grin, then he paused, "Us two?"

Dutch put his warm hand on Arthur muscular shoulder, "If you want it to be that way. We could go somewhere, son. Up to you."

How could Arthur take down an offer like that? They were both being chased anyway. It would be fun to just be with Dutch.

"Hell yeah!" Arthur said with glee.

Dutch shined his white teeth at Arthur, "Well, what are we waiting for. Ready for some fun?" he questioned Arthur, he walked up to his horse The Count.

"Fuck yeah," Arthur said, he climbs onto his horse and sat neatly in the saddle.

"Lets ride," Dutch says as The Count took off in full gallop. Arthur lets out a breathy laugh and kicks at his horse. His horse stood up on it's hind legs before taking off after Dutch.

That's when the fun begins.


	2. Chapter 2

So it begins, Arthur thought. He never thought that he would see Dutch again and for a matter of fact, anybody in the gang. The tingle was still going through his body as he thought. He was surprised when Dutch spoke against Micah, that was his "best man".

Dutch would have never had a best man. Dutch might have talked about Micah's trust and loyalty around the camp, but it never made a difference in how he felt about the whole gang. Dutch saw success when he saw his gang. It went down slowly as the gang started losing their trust in each other. Arthur was confused himself until he knew what the real problem was. Dutch was never there to see it, he mentioned something about the business that had to be taken care of. He wanted us far from towns and the country, where they would hide and take care of each other. Never did happen, did it?

"You alright back there, Arthur? You've been very quiet back there." Dutch asked with concern.

Arthur looked at Dutch, his body moving up and down from his horse's canter, "Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Arthur answered truthfully.

Dutch looked at Arthur, Arthur shivered from him looking up and down his body, his eyes moved quickly as he did.

Dutch cleared his throat and responded, "No need for thinking, son. We are getting out of this mess. As long as we have each other back, were in the clear."

The blue-eyed man felt his chest burn as Dutch said we. They were doing this together now and there was no turning back.

"And what's the plan?" Arthur questioned, their horse's slowing down to a trot.

They looked around at a small cliff side, a clear view of most of the sites. They were covered by trees and shade. The wind blew into their silky hair.

"We camp here, for now. I will come up with a plan to make sure we get out of here. I don't want to see Micah or the police coming after us."

Arthur nodded to Dutch. He got off his horse and hitched it to the tree with The Count. The horse snorted and Arthur patted its nose. Arthur got his bedroll and supplies and started setting up a tent.

He looked around for Dutch, he was looking at the view. Arthur looked at how sexy he looked. The way his features looks in the light, his hair swaying slightly, his cute little curves from his tight outfit, he was closing his eyes in a relaxing way.

Arthur blushed and looked away from him. He couldn't make it obvious. He finished setting up his and Dutch's tents. Dutch walked towards Arthur, he smiled.

"Thanks for setting up the tents, son. I'm going to go hunting and get us some food. Mind making a fire while I'm gone?" Dutch asked he undid the knot from the reins and flipped it over The Count's neck.

"Sure, Dutch," Arthur replied.

"Good boy, Arthur," Dutch got on The Count's back and sat down, moving his hips to get into the saddle comfortably. The horse snorted tiredly and Dutch patted his neck.

Arthur blushed hard from Dutch's response. He held his hat over his face to cover his reddening cheeks. It wasn't his fault that he was dirty minded. Well, sort of.

Dutch chucked, "Alright, I'll be back soon. Leaving it up to you, son. Don't get caught." Dutch said firmly, he kicked at The Count's stomach taking off.

Arthur waved as he left, he watched them until they were out of sight. Arthur looked around at the forest for some wood he could find. He walked slowly into the forest, watching his step. He picked up decent looking sticks, making sure they weren't wet, the soil was rich and moist. Arthur went back to the camp and found no sight of Dutch.

Arthur began setting up the fire, making it into a teepee type of form. He decided not to light the fire yet, he wanted to wait for Dutch to get back. Arthur looked at the spot they were setting up and looked at the view. It was so beautiful. The sunset was making the sky a pretty pink and purple, the river from below could be heard making the gurgling sound, the wind blowing cool and fresh air, the trees making a soupy smell, the swaying of the grass, the snowy mountains. This was Arthur's paradise.

Arthur took a few more glances before taking out his journal. He sketched around, looking at the view, then back at his journal.

It wasn't long before it got dark, it made the air chilly. Arthur looked around and listened. He couldn't hear the sound of The Count's hooves or Dutch calling him. All he heard were crickets, the river, and his horse biting the metal in his mouth. Arthur shrugged it off as he put his sketchbook up, Dutch was the bravest man of them all. He knew how to fight, he could throw one punch and knock someone cold. Besides, he had a gun and Dutch knew to listen for his surroundings since they were in a bad position to be out in the open.

They were wanted and they knew it. All Arthur wanted was to be here with his family. It was all he wanted, all he had. It wasn't horrible with Dutch, but it wasn't what he was expecting. He was hoping for that paradise, the freedom, to be free. To be free was something Arthur never really had. He always traveled, never settled. He never made the roots to keep a family.

Sometimes he wished to die on that mountain. See Eliza, Sean, Lenny, Hosea, fuck even Keiran. This was such a disaster. What are they going to do now? They were being on the lookout for an ugly rat, a rat that was working with Agent Milton. Arthur wanted to kill that bitch, put that bastard in his grave where he belongs. He split this camp up, he blamed it on everyone else but himself. Of course, Dutch would put him in charge while he was gone. Why? Out of all the people in his gang, he would pick the dumbest one of them all. Micah never knew how to think before he did what he wanted. Ugh, all this thinking was making Arthur's head.

Someone tapped on his shoulder and Arthur turned, slapping whoever it was, it echoed through the forest. He pushed them to the ground forcefully, putting one knee on their back, his hand pushing their face into the dirt and keeping it there.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Dutch hissed.

Arthur's eyes widened as he got off of Dutch. Dutch got up from the ground and brushed himself off. He rubbed his cheek, which was already red and raw.

Dutch looked at Arthur with the most dreadful face, "The hell was that for?"

"Sorry, er, Dutch. You just startled me." Arthur replied, looking at Dutch's cheek.

"Hah! Do you think I'm upset? Son, I couldn't be any prouder." Dutch responded happily.

Arthur looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dutch cut him off.

"That's what I need in life. That's why I always called you first, Arthur. The first one to put his fist up." Dutch started laughing despite the sting still lingering on his face.

Arthur didn't know why, but he started laughing along with Dutch. They threw an arm over each other's shoulder and laughed like they were a bunch of drunk people.

They both wiped a tear from their faces, "I-I'm going to get dinner." Dutch said his laughing turned into low chuckles.

Arthur smiled and got the fire started. The glow making Arthur's eyes lit. It made his face hot and his body toasty. He sighed, putting his hands close to the fire, warming him up. He still had a good time with Dutch, didn't he? He never thought something like this would happen. He believed and that was good enough, perfect actually.

Dutch walked up to the fire, he had already skinned the rabbit. Arthur grabbed a stick for each of them, they both stuck the rabbit on the stick and began warming it up.

"What took you so long, hm?" Arthur asked.

"I was minor, but... The police seemed to have found me during the hunt. Micah must've kept them on the watch. That rat, I don't know why I ever let him join the gang in the first place." Dutch sighed, shaking his head, he held the stick with a firm grip.

"You didn't get chased or followed did you?"

"Hm, you sound just like me, son. And no I didn't."

Arthur let out a snort, "How do I sound like you?" Arthur asked as he pulled the stick away from the fire to check on the rabbit. He observed it before nodding, good enough.

Dutch just smiled, "I used to ask those questions. What's so bad with sounding like me?"

Arthur smirked, taking a bite of his meal, "Ugh, God, do I have to list all the bad things about sounding like you?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"I'll show you bad," Dutch said intimidatingly getting up from his spot.

"Oh, fuck," Arthur said he put down his meal and got up, he took off running in the forest.

Dutch could be heard coming after him. Arthur hid behind a decent sized tree, trying not to make any sudden noises.

"Oh, Arthur. I know you're in there." Dutch said in a silly creepy voice.

Arthur realized how childish they still were, but they couldn't help it. Hell, it was still fun. Arthur could see Dutch's shadow from the moon's gleaming light. He looked down at the forest floor, the grass making it harder to see. He bent down and touched the soil, he then touched what he was looking for. A decent rock. Arthur checked the weight of the rock, he nodded. Brilliant.

He picked it up and aimed. He threw the rock and it landed making a shuffling noise. Dutch shifted to the noise, he headed in the direction the rock was thrown.

Arthur chuckled and started to head back towards the camp quietly. He made his way through the forest, making sure he didn't step on any sticks. He made it back to where the grass was a bit higher, he sighed in relief, he was out of the forest. He looked towards their camp and saw the horses resting and the fire still glowing.

He looked behind him and that's when he regretted it. Dutch tackled him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. He grunted once his back hit the ground and with Dutch on top of him, it made it worse.

Wait, Dutch on top of him? Arthur looked up and saw Dutch's face, his brown eyes sinking into his blue ones, their flushed chests against each other, their smoky breath on each other's lips, their bodies turning hot as their cheeks blushed crimson.

Dutch stared at Arthur's eyes, then his lips. Arthur's heart was pounding in his chest as his breath hitched. Dutch came closer to Arthur's face until the space between them was closed.

Their lips touched and fireworks were released in Arthur's chest. Dutch's lips were soft against his, his mustache brushing against Arthur's upper lip. Arthur closed his eyes and moved his hands up Dutch's sides. Dutch moaned against Arthur's lips in response, his moan going straight into Arthur's groin. He then his hands glided into Dutch's hair, pulling the silky, black locks.

Dutch pulled away from Arthur as he whined. Arthur grimaced at the sound he just made.

Dutch smiled, then showed a mischievous smile, "Not yet, Arthur boy. We just started, one day though. One day." he winked.

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, "Why are you so fucking..." he paused.

Dutch slid a hand down Arthur's chest, "Hm, what am I?" he asked teasingly.

Arthur sighed in delight, "Sexy...?" he finished in a confused, hesitant voice.

The older man started to laugh loudly against Arthur's chest. Arthur's face turned red with embarrassment.

Dutch gave Arthur a soft kiss, "God, I love you. Heh, you always lightened my days, Arthur."

Arthur blushed, "You really are though."

The brown-eyed man smiled down at Arthur, their chest still against each other's, "You should see yourself." he smirked, he got off of Arthur's chest carefully. He dusted himself off as Arthur sat up.

"Where are my manners?" Dutch teased, he held out a hand for Arthur.

Arthur smirked, he grabbed the hand. Dutch pulled him up and as Arthur got up, he gave Dutch a sweet kiss. Arthur wheezed at Dutch's reaction, his jaw was hanging open. Arthur shut Dutch's mouth closed as he went back to the fire, he winked at Dutch who was still in shock.

God, this day couldn't get any better. But is this going to be the best thing to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

They went to sleep peacefully last night. Not in each other's arms though. They both weren't ready for something like that, not really anyways. They talked over what would happen, what the consequences would be if they were caught. It seemed so strange to Arthur. He thought Dutch would never be attracted to men or Arthur in particular. He loved Annabelle with all his heart. Is he pushing him away from the thoughts about her?

It would be better that way. Talking about her to Dutch had been always troubling. Did he love Arthur cause he was the last one in the gang? They kissed last night and when they did, they kissed more, like this was a normal thing. It wasn't though. It was a new and fresh start in life with Dutch. So many questions were to be answered in Arthur's head. He felt like he never asked so many in his life, he just wanted to know why it was this way. Why did it have to be this way?

"Arthur?"

"Hm, what? Oh, sorry, m'Dutch." Arthur replied.

They were both on their horses once more, moving away to a much more comfortable place.

"Son, you think way too much over in that brain of yours," Dutch said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now." Arthur sighed, he kicked his horse's sides to keep up with Dutch's speed.

"You need to keep your head held high, son. We have no time for thinking right now. Stay strong, stay alive."

Arthur nodded, "Where are we headed now?"

The older man sighed, "I don't know, lo- I mean Arthur." Dutch cleared his throat.

The blonde man smirked, "You know you can call me that, right?" Arthur said they stopped when they were by the river that made it into Blackwater. Watching the steady flow of it, listening to the steady sounds of the ducks and current.

Arthur looked at Dutch and saw the blank expression on his face. His face lightened from the sun shining down on them, his hat making some shade. Arthur moved his horse closer to Dutch, almost touching his horse with The Count.

Arthur firmly grabbed Dutch's shoulder, which made Dutch jump a little. Dutch looked at Arthur and Arthur could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You alright, Dutch?" Arthur asked with concern.

"You didn't see it in the newspaper?"

"No. What is it?"

Dutch looked in his satchel until he found what he was looking for. He passed it to Arthur who took it hesitantly.

Arthur opened it and saw in the newspaper, "Hosea Matthews and Lenny Summers found dead in Saint-Denis. Authorities are still on the lookout for Dutch van der Linde, the leader of the gang, Arthur Morgan, and John Marston. They can be last found in Valentine."

Arthur looked at Dutch with a shocked expression on his face, "John... he is alive!?"

Dutch leaned over and swatted Arthur on the back of the head, "Of course he is you numbskull. You saved his life, didn't you?"

"Ouch, and yes I did. How did you know?" Arthur said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Micah told me that he didn't find you guys. He told me you were dead. I didn't believe him and began on the search for you. Turn's out it worked, I found you." Dutch replied with sympathy in his voice.

"Well, thanks, Dutch, for believing me back there," Arthur said not really knowing what to say.

Dutch chuckled, "Don't thank me just yet. Come on, follow me." Dutch said he kicked at his horse and started going into the river, Arthur following along.

Arthur could feel the drops of water getting on his pants as the horses stomped loudly in the water. They made it onto the fresh dirt road and Arthur looked into Dutch's eyes.

Arthur looked into Dutch's sweet gaze and Dutch swallowed the lump in his throat. Both nodding at each other they began to go further into the terrain. They knew they were wanted badly here, so they lied low.

"Where are we going again?"

"You'll see, damn, so many questions." Dutch teased.

Arthur gave Dutch a grim look at the response. Dutch halted Arthur as folk came by on the trail.

"Act natural, don't make yourself obvious. Understand?" The older man demanded.

Arthur nodded and kicked his horse away from Dutch. He split up from Dutch, making sure they didn't look like they were together.

"Howdy." The folk said as they passed by.

Dutch didn't respond a neither did Arthur. When the man passed by they gave each other a smile.

"We're actually almost there," Dutch said he peeked his head up, looking around.

They were on a decent hill. It was surrounded by tall grass, huge oak tree, some grey broke and chipped walls were set up by the tree but they didn't know what for.

"You see, Arthur," Dutch said as he got off of his horse.

Arthur looked ahead and that's when he saw them. John, Uncle, Abigal, Jack. Healthy, smiling, free. Free.

Arthur got off of his horse and walked next to Dutch, his eyes frozen on them.

"How did you know?"

"As I said, I found it in the newspaper."

"They planted their roots, have them?" Arthur said with glee, that's all he wanted from them. He wanted them to have a happy life. Have a real family.

Dutch snaked his arm around Arthur's waist, pulling Arthur closer to him, "Indeed they have, son. All because you've saved them. They are proud of you, Arthur." Arthur rested his back against Dutch's chest.

Arthur puts one arm around Dutch's waist as well, "I'm glad they are. Thank you, Dutch. For everything." Arthur said his pleasing voice made Dutch's cheeks blush.

"Anything for you, Arthur," Dutch replied they continued listening to the happy yelps of the family.

"I'm proud of you too, Arthur," Dutch said, he leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek lovingly.

Arthur turned slightly to look at Dutch, he smiled. He wanted this, all of it. He would think of all the smiles he gave to others in camp. Their wisdom and bravery he had to go through tough journeys. It wouldn't have happened if Arthur never met Dutch. Without Dutch, who would Arthur be? What position would he be in?

Arthur let loose around Dutch's waist, Dutch was about to say something until Arthur hugged him. Dutch was in shock for a second before hugging back. Dutch haven't felt this much affection in.. he doesn't even know when!

It's not about sex with Arthur, it's not about the gang, it's not about the money, it's not about the death's, it's not about that perfect paradise. It's now being there for Dutch when he needs him. And he doesn't have to show affection with a kiss or sex. It didn't matter if even couldn't have sex, he would love Dutch for who he is, not what he is or where his past took place. It was so much more than that.

Arthur placed his chin on Dutch's shoulder, "I love you, Dutch."

Dutch gasped in surprised, "I love you too, Arthur. I really do."

Arthur smiled and hugged Dutch tighter. Dutch hugs back tighter as well, closing his eyes as he put his face in Arthur's neck.

Down below at the farm, Marston talks with his family. Their smiles and laughter filling up the emptiness at the farm.

Arthur pulled back from the hug and looked at Dutch. He kissed his nose gently.

"There you are, you sons of bitches!" A voice yells.

Dutch and Arthur bodies flinch towards the voice.

"Fuck, run, Arthur. Run!"

Arthur started taking off, looking behind him to make sure Dutch was there. He was and he was catching up fast. Arthur began to feel his chest burn and his legs ache with fire, he didn't care the pain felt nice. The man on the horse started to head towards them.

Wait, no, not them. Dutch. He was planning to trample him with his horse. The man started to come closer, the fierce look in his eyes on Dutch.

"Not on my watch," Arthur growled.

The man was right on Dutch's heels, making Dutch almost stumble. Arthur then grabbed Dutch by his shirt and pulled him out of the way. They stumbled onto each other, Arthur landing on Dutch. Arthur yanked him with a lot of force. They were panting and sweating, the grass sticking to their outfits from the fall.

"Thanks," Dutch said breathlessly.

"Don't thank me just yet," Arthur replied the man stopped his horse, making it slide while it turned. The grass ripped from the horses stop, it was sweating, giving an aggravated neigh in protest. It's hoof stomping on the ground. The man's face was covered, only his eyes visible. His clothes were fancy like, his voice was raspy.

Dutch got off of Arthur and helped him up. Arthur grabbed Dutch's hand and pulled himself up, both of them grunting from the force.

They were both giving each other glares. Arthur and Dutch's hands on their pistols. The man taking out a lasso, he was trying to catch them alive.

Arthur then questioned, "Where did our horses go?"

"They got startled, took off somewhere. I tried calling for them, didn't come." Dutch responded, keeping close eyes on the man.

Arthur thought about it for a second. They needed a plan. A fucking plan. What could they do, keep running? Arthur thought about it, shooting would be too risky. It would cause a commotion, too much noise.

"Don't shoot," Arthur said.

"What?"

"Don't shoot. Too much noise, Dutch."

Dutch thought before nodding his head, his voice getting deeper. He whispered into Arthur's ear, his hot breath ghosting over it. "Alright, I trust you... baby,"

Arthur's body was now covered in goosebumps. He had a shiver down his spine, keeping his eyes on the man. The kicked at the horse and the horse let out a fierce neigh, almost like a shriek.

"I got an idea," Arthur whispered.

"Wait, what is it, son?" Dutch replied.

The man was at a pretty far distance since he got caught off track with trampling Dutch.

"You'll see. This requires accurate aim, though." Arthur said he let out a puff of air. He grabbed his lasso from the side of his hip.

Dutch gave Arthur a concerned face. He was nervous, was this going to work? Damn, he didn't even know the plan. He always had a plan. Now, he was just out of them.

"When I say move, Dutch. You move."

"But-" Dutch started his hand grabbing Arthur's.

"No buts, I got it, Dutch. You taught me how to be a cowboy. I'm livin' up to that legacy now. With you." Arthur replied, his hand grasping at Dutch's.

"Okay." Was the only thing Dutch could get out of his mouth.

The man on the horse was getting closer, Arthur aimed his lasso. He nodded his head at his target. He looped it over his head, spinning it at a moderate pace. The man let out a chuckle on his horse, the wanted man really thought he could get him?

The man went to aim at Dutch the lasso above his head aiming at his body.

"Move, Dutch, now!" Arthur claimed, he threw his lasso, the lasso wrapped around the horse's hoof. Dutch moved at a quick pace going where he wouldn't get hit.

The horse cried in pain as the lasso around its hoof burned. The horse stumbled and the man had a horrified face. The lasso fell out of his hands as his horse tripped, he hit the ground, his head aching. He let out a painful scream when his horse landed on top of him. The horn of the saddle going in between the man's eyes, blood gushed out like crazy from the man. The horse got up slowly and painfully, the lasso around its hoof gone. The burn could still be seen from the horse. It took off limping to Tall Trees, never looking back.

Dutch looked at the scene in front of him. He was horrified yet proud of Arthur's quick thinking. Arthur puts his lasso back on his hip and turned to see if Dutch was alright.

A smile was creeping onto Dutch's face, Arthur smiled back walking up to Dutch. Dutch grabbed the back of Arthur's neck and kissed him forcefully. Arthur grabbed Dutch's cheeks, his thumbs brushing his cheekbones gently. Dutch moved his free hand into Arthur's blonde locks.

They pulled back, Arthur keeping his hands on Dutch's cheeks, "Damn, I love you."

Dutch couldn't help but tear up. He knew it meant more than just that. Arthur loved him, for the way he was, the way they stuck together during hard times. Dutch could only say the same to Arthur. Never knew he could be so soft when it came to Arthur.

"Arthur?"


End file.
